


anything you can do

by thishasbeencary



Series: two yuuris AND two viktors!? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An excuse for some cute friendly doubled Viktuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendly competition, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, They're still skaters, Time Travel, Time travel is just part of the existence of daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri, happily married for twenty years, travel back to the first year of their marriage and meet up with themselves. Their competitive natures drive them to wonder which group is the best: at cooking, at cleaning, at ironing, at playing with Makkachin.The problem is, they've always been incredibly love, and there's no one way to find the "best" of the two pairs.





	anything you can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idc_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/gifts).



> this is [scribeoffate's ](http://scribeoffate.tumblr.com)gift from winning my giveaway <3
> 
> their prompt was: "Hmmm. For a story idea: numerous Victors and Yuri (k)s interacting. Like their competitive natures rise and they compete to see which couple is the best at something. Could be cooking, could be filthy. Or both. I just adore the idea of a lot of them interacting."
> 
> i went with two pairs, but multiple competitions. i hope you enjoy <33

On your twentieth wedding anniversary, you had the chance to go back to early on in your marriage. The trips could be anywhere from a day to a week, and they were apparently very soothing, to see how much they’d grown as a person. It was a silly tradition, but it was nonetheless one that Viktor was excited about. He didn’t think that anything had changed between him and Yuuri, but _something_ must have. Twenty years was an awfully long time; they must have gotten better in that time, fallen more in love.

It was exciting to go back in time and see them, so much younger. Viktor stepped into the portal, hand in hand with Yuuri. Both of them were holding suitcases containing enough luggage to stay for three days. Yuuri had made them pack clothes that would be nice, too, a button up for each day, in case they brought themselves to a nice dinner, or something.

Viktor just wanted to walk Makkachin, and to hang out with them. A nice dinner wasn’t a bad idea, but he wanted to spend time with them. He wanted to remember how they were when they were so young. God, they were _so young_.

“Ready?” The operator asked, and Viktor nodded his head, turning to Yuuri with a soft smile.

The next they knew, they were stepping off of the portal, which faded behind them, and walking on the cold streets of St. Petersburg. Yuuri tucked himself against Viktor’s side, shivering. “Cold?” He laughed, brushing a kiss against his husband’s head.

“I forgot how cold it gets here. We haven’t lived here for so long.” After Yuuri had retired, they’d moved to Hasetsu, and bought a small seaside house which they renovated to fit them and their dogs. It was a nice little house, and while it got cold in Hasetsu, it was nothing compared to St. Petersburg winters.

Which is where they were now.

“It’s a good thing you brought your coat, then.” Viktor kissed him, laughing and tugging Yuuri forward so they could get to their old apartment.

Yuuri knocked on the door when they got there, and Viktor set his arms around his waist, smiling as he waited for the door to be opened.

A younger Viktor opened the door, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, and looking like he had just been asleep. Viktor looked down at his watch – it was the middle of the afternoon.

“Yuuri!” the younger Viktor called out behind him, and his Yuuri walked forward, his eyes growing wide.

“How old are you two?” The younger Yuuri asked.

“Forty-eight,” Viktor answered, leaning against Yuuri overdramatically.

Yuuri laughed, holding onto Viktor so he didn’t fall over. “Which makes me forty-four. We jumped exactly twenty years back?”

“Yeah!” Younger Viktor answered excitedly. “I’m glad you did. I was hoping we’d get our visit soon! Our neighbors had so much fun, but they only stayed for a day.”

“Thank you…. Viktor,” Yuuri hesitated before saying the name, and Viktor understood. It was hard to keep it straight when there were two of the same people in front of you.

“Please, you can call us the names!” the younger Viktor suggested. “I can be Vitya, and you can be Viktor, just for this weekend. And Yuuri.” He motioned to his own Yuuri. “Can be Yuurik, and your Yuuri will just be Yuuri! Keep it simple for all of us.”

“You sound like you’ve been planning,” Viktor laughed, stepping inside as soon as they were allowed, taking Yuuri’s coat to hang it up.

“I have! Our neighbors had a visit a few months ago, but it was _so confusing_ because they all just went by their normal names. I told Yuuri if we had a visit, I wanted to use nicknames. And I guess Vitya isn’t exactly a nickname, and it will probably be strange for Yuuri to call you Viktor after so long, but they seemed the easiest to adjust to.”

“They’ll be fine, thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri smiled.

“Can we cook for you?” Vitya smiled widely at them, his arms excitedly wrapping around Yuurik.

“I’ve always loved Yuuri’s cooking,” Viktor said, but then he continued, “But he’s improved so much more than back then! My Yuuri is the best cook.” He slid his arms around Yuuri’s waist with a happy smile, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s neck. “We’d be happy to make dinner, we are guests.”

“We can do it, I insist,” Vitya replied, shaking his head.

“Vitya,” Yuurik cut in, sighing. “Let them cook if they want to.”

“Yuurik,” Viktor whined, leaning against him. “They’re our guests. Plus, your cooking would be better.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up at that, looking between the two of them. “A competition, then?” When all three of the others looked at him, he continued, “To see which Yuuri is the better cook! They’ll both cook for us, then we decide!”

“I guess so,” Yuuri said, stepping away from Viktor to look at Yuurik. Yuuri shrugged, leading Yuuri back to the kitchen.

Viktor and Vitya went to the living room. Viktor sat down on the couch, watching the two versions of his husband in the kitchen as they talked with each other, laughing and sharing stories in rapid Japanese that he could tell the younger Viktor was struggling to keep up with. He leaned over, resting his head against Vitya so he could see into the kitchen, but also quietly translate.

“They’re talking about us,” Viktor started, and Vitya blinked in surprise, before realizing what he was doing. He smiled, nodding for Viktor to continue. “Yuuri is telling Yuurik all sorts of stories, terrible things, why we’re not in there helping them,” Viktor said overdramatically, laughing.

“So we never get better at cooking?” Vitya questioned and Viktor started laughing.

“A little bit. But Yuuri is so good! He’s barely even started in your time, you know. You think he’s good now, wait until he starts experimenting more, once he’s retired. When he retires, he can make so many more things, because he worries less about our diets. The first time he made me katsudon, I almost cried,” Viktor said, staring up at the ceiling. “I help him, though! I taught him all kinds of Russian recipes, and things I’ve picked up from Chris. He likes to cook, though. I think it calms him down. It gives him time for himself, something else to focus on.”

“We don’t have much time for cooking,” Vitya said, looking back at the kitchen. “He wants to keep competing a few more seasons. He’s _so good_ , I’m not stopping him until he’s ready. I’m thinking about retiring this year, though. I’ve had my share of competing.”

“If you don’t have much time, why did you suggest this competition?” Viktor asked, raising his eyebrows. Even if he hadn’t already had complete and total faith in Yuuri, it sounded like he was about to crush Yuurik.

“Because my Yuuri is still very competitive. Even if he might not be the best cook always, his competitiveness will drive him to be the best. Yours doesn’t stand a chance, Viktor!” Vitya responded cheerfully, laughing at the way that Viktor’s mouth fell open.

“You wish! Yuuri may have retired, but he’s still so competitive. I know he’ll do amazing. He’s the best cook I know.” Viktor said confidently, leaning back against the younger version of himself.

He went back to softly translating the two’s conversation, and Vitya stayed silent for most of it. His interruption came while Yuuri was telling a story of Viktor and Yuuri adopting new puppies, only a few years ago.

Vitya smiled while he listened, settling down with Viktor in his arms. “It sounds like the future is still so happy.”

“Vitya.” Viktor sat up, twisting his body so that he was facing himself. “I would never fall out of love with Yuuri. It gets better every year. I have never loved him more than I love him this year, and that changes every year. Marrying Yuuri, it gets better every year.”

“I expected nothing else,” Vitya laughed. “I’m just excited to know I’m not wrong. You’re both so happy, and you’re _twenty_ years in!”

“What are you two doing?” Yuuri’s amused voice came from behind them, and Viktor laughed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Vitya’s neck, looking back at Yuuri with a teasing look.

“Are you jealous? You two sounded like you were having so much fun! We felt so left out!” Viktor said, breaking into giggles as he jumped up from Vitya. “Are you finished?”

Yuuri nodded, and Yuurik stepped up from behind him, holding his own plate of food. “What did you make?” Vitya asked.

“We figured it wasn’t fair if we both made the same thing, since you’d still have to eat them, so we decided to split the meal up between us.” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Yuurik made katsudon, and I made some sweet pirozhki. We’re going to get set the table, why don’t you two clean the kitchen? See which one cleans better.”

Yuuri was teasing, but still Viktor started laughing, leaning forward to meet their lips together for a few seconds. “I love you,” he mumbled against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri laughed, kissing him back.

“I love you too. Go.” He shoved Viktor softly toward the kitchen, where the two Yuuris had apparently set up two piles of dishes, one for each of them. He glanced over as Vitya tore himself away from Yuurik, looking at the piles in front of them.

“It can’t just be who is fastest. They have to be actually _clean_ ,” Yuurik called from the table, and Viktor smirked at Vitya. They both grabbed their sponges, tackling the dishes in front of them.

Yuuri and Yuurik appeared in the doorway a few minutes into their dishwashing, cheering on jokingly for the matching Viktor. Viktor was pretty sure they’d just brought out enough dishes to have even piles, there was no way that they had used this many dishes to make dinner for them. Nonetheless, he focused on washing the dishes.

“Done!” he exclaimed as he pulled the final dish from the sink, drying it off and setting it onto his stack. Yuuri and Yuurik walked forward to look at the dishes and nodded, like there was really anything to judge. Viktor grinned, looking over at Vitya, who was placing his final dish into the stack, a competitive look in his gaze.

“We were close,” Vitya said, looking at their piles of dishes. “I guess it comes down to which Yuuri did better cooking.” The four worked quickly to put the dishes away before they walked out to the table for dinner.

They walked out to the table, sitting down and eating, exchanging stories of their times. Neither could tell much in detail, since Viktor and Yuuri had already lived through this time, and Vitya and Yuurik didn’t want to be spoiled for the future that was coming for them, not completely. Still, they told stories, friendly laughter throughout the meal.

As they finished eating, Viktor looked at the table. “How are we supposed to judge who cooked better?” he asked at the same time that Yuurik mumbled, “We should have saved the dishes competition for after we ate.”

“Which we ate more of?” Vitya suggested, though that proved fruitless, since they were fairly even.

“Why don’t we let Yuuri and Yuurik judge?” It seemed fairest, Viktor thought, since Yuuri and Yuurik had made the food. Plus, Viktor trusted them not to cheat much more than he trusted either version of himself. He figured he would probably end up cheating for Yuuri, but Vitya would do the same for Yuurik. Letting the Yuuris decide was the fairest option.

So, maybe that wasn’t in his best interest. Of course two Yuuris would choose well-made katsudon as their favorite dish, no matter the competition.

“That means we’re tied!” Vitya whined, resting his head on Yuurik’s shoulder, and smiling when Yuurik immediately kissed his forehead. Viktor pouted, looking at Yuuri, who laughed and leaned forward to kiss him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“So we’ve solved nothing,” Viktor agreed.

The score stood: one and one. Yuurik had been the better cook, Viktor the better dish washer. It meant that they hadn’t at all solved the fact that they wanted to know which of them was better, or more in love, or whatever they had started trying to prove.

They washed the dishes from dinner as a group, though Yuurik ended up soaked in soapy water when Vitya jokingly splashed him with some. The four got along amazingly well, which really should be expected when you were eternally as in love as Viktor and Yuuri were.

“I’ve got it!” Vitya exclaimed after a few moments. “Which of us can get Makkachin come to us easiest. No treats, no toys, just us on the ground, whoever she chooses.”

The other three agreed, even though Viktor figured that Vitya and Yuurik had an unfair advantage, since they lived with Makkachin. Still, he agreed to the competition, since it fulfilled one of his main needs of this visit: to play with his old dog.

The four sat on the floor, and Makkachin was very happy with that, walking between all of them and accepting all of the love: kisses and hugs and pets. She was _spoiled_ , and had made a clear decision when it came time for her to pick someone, not that she even knew.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri murmured, and Makkachin came bounding over to him immediately, knocking him to the ground and licking his face. Yuuri laughed, ruffling his hands through her fur and calling her a good girl again and again.

“I guess that means Yuuri won,” Vitya laughed, leaning down to drag Makkachin off of him, giving her lots of kisses. The four played with Makkachin on the floor for a few moments before they let her wander off to go eat dinner, walking over to the couch and turning on a movie.

Partially through the movie, Viktor leaned against Yuuri tiredly, smiling when Yuuri lazily draped his arms around Viktor, clearly drifting off a little bit. “Tired?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded.

“We can set your room up for you, if you want,” Vitya suggested, shifting to move Yuurik, waking him up a little more. Yuurik rose up, stretching out and nodding.

“You brought bags, right?” Yuurik asked. “You can stay in the guest room, if you’d like. We can put your clothes away.”

“That’s a good idea,” Viktor agreed, picking up their suitcases, handing Yuuri’s to him. “We should really get our suits out of here. Mind if I borrow your ironing board? Just so our shirts aren’t a mess of wrinkles when we try to wear them.”

“Let me do it!” Vitya said. “You’re guests. It’s really no problem, Yuurik and I can handle it.” He reached out to take the bag and Yuuri shook his head.

“We’re guests, but we’re also you. I can do it,” Viktor promised, holding onto his suitcase.

“You could both do it,” Yuurik suggested. “One more competition, who is best. We do have two irons.”

“Because I brought mine from Hasetsu, even though I should have known we didn’t need it.” Yuuri remembered, laughing a little.

“What do you say, Viktor? One more competition. To prove Yuurik and I are better?” He put his arm around Yuurik’s waist.

“All this is going to do is tie us again,” Viktor said confidently, but nodded his head.

Yuurik and Vitya went off to get the ironing boards, and Yuuri sighed, sitting down to pull their wrinkled shirts from their bags. He laid one out on each of the boards when the two came back, holding one more for Viktor and offering one to Yuurik for Vitya.

“Go!” Yuuri said, “Just please don’t burn a hole through our shirts.” Even with the competition, the two ironed carefully. Viktor would never sabotage their clothes for competition, and thankfully, his opponent was himself, so he had no fear of that from Vitya.

Vitya won, his shirts smoothest fastest. He grinned at Yuurik, who laughed, leaning in for the kiss that he was going for immediately. He wrapped his arms around Yuurik’s waist, tugging him close.

“And what’s the prize, for being the best?” Vitya asked, smirking from behind Yuurik. Yuurik turned back at him with a roll of his eyes, turning his head to kiss him before settling back against him.

“How are you possibly the best when we’ve tied?” Viktor argued back.

“Yuurik won dinner, you won dishes, Yuuri won with Makkachin, and I won ironing,” Vitya sighed, nodding his head. They _were_ tied.

“You cheated with dinner,” Viktor muttered, rolling his eyes. “Of course they picked the katsudon, that wasn’t even a competition.”

“He still _won_ ,” Vitya responded. “ _You’re_ the one that suggested they judge.”

Viktor turned back to Yuuri, still betrayed, and Yuuri just laughed, kissing him. “Come on, you agreed to the competition. Be a good sport.”

“Then we need a tie-breaker,” Vitya said. “So we know who’s really the best.”

“What could possibly be a tie-breaker?” Yuuri asked, though he sort of feared that wasn’t a question that he wanted to be asking.

“Something that would prove for sure which of us is best.”

* * *

“It’s a tie,” Viktor announced breathlessly, his head still pressed against the pillow, his hair spread around his head. “It’s a tie. It’s definitely a tie. We’re both too in love, we’re too good to judge it. That was so good.” He turned his head to kiss his Yuuri, wrapping him up tight in his arms. Yuuri squirmed to get comfortable in his arms, kissing him back.

“I agree,” Vitya said, in a similar position, happily exhausted from their last competition. Viktor laughed when both Yuuri and Yuurik exhaled at that. “No more competitions. Yuuri keeps getting better, but they’re both the best. I can’t wait for the future.”

“I love you,” Viktor mumbled to his Yuuri, kissing him deeply, and Yuuri laughed, kissing him back.

“I love _you_ ,” Vitya, apparently not to be beat even when the competition had _just_ been declared over, took Yuurik’s face between his hands, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you too,” both Yuuris spoke nearly in unison, curling up against their husbands.

“How long are you here?” Yuurik asked, his arms securely around Vitya and his eyes half closed already.

“We signed up for three days,” Yuuri answered,

“I just think that there are better ways to spend our time than competition,” Yuurik said, and whatever look he gave Vitya had him gasping.

“What are you suggesting?” Yuuri’s voice sounded nervous, and Viktor kissed his shoulder, though equally curious. If Vitya had gasped…

“Why don’t I tell you when we wake up?” Vitya suggested. “I just think you should get used to this bed. Two more days is a long time…”

**Author's Note:**

> "cary, this fic is already in a series?" yeah, i'm gonna write an explicit followup to this fic. maybe i'll write the cut-scene from their last competition, maybe i'll write the next two days. but i want to write more about the pairs of viktuuri interacting. it's too much for me not to write a teeny bit more, and you should expect nothing else from me than to make more selfcest jlkdsafas;;
> 
> [this is my blog!!](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com)!! come talk to me about this fic, or others.
> 
> thank you so much for always supporting my fics (especially scribeoffate for this one <333). likes/kudos/comments are always incredibly appreciated <33


End file.
